1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an optoelectronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic device has been developed to generate images using organic electroluminance light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). The OLEDs emit light according to the intensity of supplied current. To display a full color image, the amount of current supplied to each OLED is controlled for each of a plurality of colors for each pixel. This amount of current corresponds to gray scale data of an image signal.
Structurally, an OLED is formed to include a light-emitting layer. Because the light-emitting layer is made of an organic compound, its time degradation is greater than that of a light-emitting element formed of a typical silicon semiconductor. The current-luminance characteristic of the OLED varies due to this time degradation. These effects may damage or adversely affect the reproduction of an original image. For example, the time degradation may cause each OLED in the optoelectronic device to emit light with a different luminance or at different intensities for the same current value.